Mobile broadband providers sell allotments of data to mobile device users. When a mobile device user exceeds an amount of the data allotted, a provider may charge overage fees to the user based on previously agreed upon overage fees. A data rate provided by the mobile broadband provider may significantly affect an amount of data that is used by the mobile device user.